


In His Nature

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets confronted by his creature nature, will he do what is in his nature to find his mate or will he find a lot more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Nature

**Title: In His Nature**

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Word count: 19,800**

**Warning(s): CHAN, Harry is 16. (highlight for spoilers) Chan-16, sex, swearing, angst, drama, hurt/comfort, Dom/submissive, abused!Harry, virgin!Harry, AU.**

**Prompt: Harry has come into his inheritance as a magical creature (whatever creature the author or artist decides upon) and found his mate in Severus Snape. Harry is acting out of character, and it would be lovely to see a submissive Harry but that is up to the artist and author. How will Harry set out to try and convince Severus that the man is his mate?**

**Summary: When Harry gets confronted by his creature nature, will he do what is in his nature to find his mate or will he find a lot more?**

**A/N: This is my second time writing for this fest and I had a lot of fun. I want to thank my beta readers Kirsten and Sarah for their lovely and fast work. I also want to thank the mods at the fest for hosting it.**

**In His Nature**

"Mr. Potter, is it so impossible for a war hero like yourself to pay attention in my class?" Harry trembled as the deep voice washed over him, leaving arousal in its wake. He couldn't help it he knew, but still, it was discouraging to be aroused and yet know that there was literally nothing he could do to fix the situation. He had tried, of course he had tried, countless times and every time the result was the same. He could not bring about his own release.

It was nearly impossible to pay attention in class, especially with Snape looking so sexy. But Harry knew that saying that to the man might not be the best idea. Even if his nature would allow him. So instead he cast his eyes down demurring and said, "No, sir, I'm sorry, sir."

He glanced up through his lashes at the older man. The black eyes were positively alight with rage and Harry bit back a needy whimper. His erection didn't waver, not even when he shivered. He forced himself to try to pay attention to his potion but he had to give up all pretenses when Snape leaned over the table and hissed.

"Others may tolerate your lack of attention in class, Potter, but mark my words, I do not! Potions is the one subject where one has to pay full attention and while I may doubt that you have the mental capacity necessary to do two things at once, I will not be responsible for having you murder one of your classmates simply because you fail to pay attention. You will report to me after class, is that understood?"

Harry nodded wordlessly. It was nearly a direct command, how could he argue with that? If he even had the presence of mind to argue, which he didn't. He let out a huge breath when Snape shot him a nasty glare and walked away, intent on berating another student.

Slowly he sat down and resumed cutting his figs. It allowed his mind to wander for a moment. He knew that if he allowed himself, he would slip into a fantasy and that was not what he needed now. He glanced up when he felt the heat of eyes upon him. Snape was watching him again. He sighed again and busied himself with his work. He would love to will the time away with daydreams about the stern Potions Master but as Snape had said, it was not a healthy pastime in Potions class.

He was already distracted enough with Snape so nearby without giving the man another reason to hate him. He shifted uncomfortably on his stool. Luckily robes hid a lot.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron had noticed his discomfort.

iMy mate is angry at me and ignorant of what he is doing to me or even just the fact that he is my mate in the first place. I am so aroused that it is painful and there is nothing I can do about it. The only man who can fix it has asked me to be alone in a room with him. So no, Ron, I don't really see how I would be all right. I'm too fucking distracted with this mating thing. Couldn't I at least have picked somebody who I had any hope of returning my feelings?/i

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured. If only he could excuse himself to go to the bathroom and deal with his problem but he knew from experience that he could be shut in the loo all day and the problem wouldn't go away. That was the downside of his nature. Only his mate could bring him pleasure and release. He squirmed in his seat and then Snape snarled at him. "Do your work, Potter!"

With a flush Harry lowered his head and went to work, all the while cursing himself and his traitorous body and nature which only longed for the touch of one man, and that man was Severus Snape.

Hp

"So tell me, Mr. Potter, what in the blazes is distracting you so that you cannot function properly in any class anymore, let alone mine?" Snape glanced up at Harry who stood in front of him fidgeting. The Potions Master was patient for once, which put Harry at ease. His mate wasn't angry with him, well not yet at least.

He tried to read the older wizard but Snape was a difficult man to read. He shielded his emotions and kept his secrets close to his heart, like a true spy. The black eyes stared at him impassively but Harry longed to see them burning with passion for him but he had no idea how to address the situation at hand.

He cleared his throat and said evasively, "Well, you see, sir, some stuff has been happening to me over the summer and I'm trying to deal with it. I'm just not as successful as I would like to be."

He smiled at the Potions Master. It always seemed to placate Dumbledore whenever Harry smiled like that even when he was falling apart on the inside. But the perceptive man was not so easily fooled and Snape frowned, his eyes narrowing in anger as Harry felt his smile starting to shrink. "Do you take me for a fool, boy? Your behavior in the past may have been excused because you had a demented Dark Lord trying to kill you but with that gone I had thought that you would have given your full attention to your education. It seems that I was mistaken!"

Harry cringed, feeling the weight of disappointment settle about his heart. His mate was disappointed in him because Harry had failed to live up to his expectations. Before he could catch himself, he huddled into himself and cried out, "I'm sorry, sir, please don't be disappointed with me. I'll do better, I promise. I will make you proud of your mate."

If he would have been thinking straight, Harry knew that he would never have done something so out of character for him as he stumbled towards Snape. He caught himself just in time and stopped short of the Potions Master who sat frozen in shock, staring at Harry. The calculating black eyes searched the green ones and then Snape snapped.

"Is this some sort of joke, boy? Have your friends put you up to this? You may be able to joke in other classes but I will not stand for it it, least of all from you."

Snape rose to his feet, towering over Harry who, despite feeling the rejection keenly, stood his ground as he said, "But it isn't a joke. It is true! You are my mate! I wouldn't joke about something like that!" He tried to keep eye contact but he couldn't force himself to face the cold dark eyes any longer and he dropped his gaze.

He breathed heavily. Not just from the lump in his throat that rose from the knowledge that his mate would most likely reject him now but from the force of his own emotions. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock that hung in the classroom and their heavy breathing.

Snape sighed, sounding like he was forcing himself to be patient, "And why on earth would you come to the conclusion that I am your mate, Potter?"

Harry glanced up. Snape was watching him, daring him to answer. This was an easy question and Harry sighed loudly himself before he said, "Because all the signs are pointing towards you, sir. Your smell, your voice, your very presence affect me in ways that nobody else can or will. Only my mate can."

He couldn't lie to Snape. The older wizard appeared genuinely interested now and asked, "And how do I affect you? It must be very distracting if it affects your concentration on your coursework."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling his face flush knowing that soon his courage would desert him and he blurted out, "You arouse me, sir…"

Seconds ticked by and Harry waited for the explosion before Snape hissed, "Now, I know that this is really a joke, Potter! Being a teenager is to live in a nearly permanent state of arousal and countless other males before you have managed to complete their education just fine so I fail to see why you have to be the exception."

"It is distracting when you have tried everything to make it go away and there is nothing that you can do."

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and Snape whispered, "Are you trying to tell me that you cannot bring about your own release?"

iWell, in a way I suppose I am, though I should be blunt and just say that you are the only one who can bring me release./i He kept silent and merely nodded.

"And just how long has this problem persisted?"

"Since my sixteenth birthday, sir." Snape swore and Harry glanced up sharply.

The older wizard ran a hand through his long hair and then said, "For the love of Merlin, Potter, has it never occurred to you to seek medical advice for your condition? If you have a persistent erection it could damage…well, it isn't healthy." Two pink spots appeared in the sallow cheeks and Harry stared at Snape. The older wizard was embarrassed and for some reason it endeared him to Harry. He forced himself not to smile.

"There is nothing Madam Pomfrey or any healer can do, sir. It is perfectly normal actually. Only my mate can bring me release…."

He realized he had let too much slip as Snape fixed him with a look and said, "This is not a condition then, but something that you have come to expect. You even speak about it as if it is common knowledge to you. It would imply that you know more than you let on. I think it is time that you stop beating around the bush, Potter, and are straight with me. What do you know?"

It was a direct question and Harry had to answer. He took a deep breath before he threw all caution to the wind and said, "I'm sure that you are aware that when a wizard turns sixteen they grow into their heritage, such as creature inheritances." Harry spoke slowly, glancing up at Snape to gauge the older wizard's reaction. Snape appeared thoughtful before he held up his hand and gestured towards one of the stools that stood in the classroom.

"Sit down. I have a feeling that this may take a while." One wave of the dark wand and the door of the classroom closed with a resounding bang. Harry forced himself to relax. There was no reason to be frightened in Snape's presence, even when there was a remarkably good chance that he might get hexed within the next few moments.

"Somewhere in the Potter line one of the Potter women mated with an Incubus and that…union I suppose you call it, resulted in a child. The child didn't display any Incubi traits because it was a girl. But when she had children, when the boys turned sixteen the traits resurfaced. It happened in all the male children who are wizards…."

"And what are these specific traits that you keep talking about?" Harry wasn't sure if Snape was serious or not. The Potions Master appeared interested as he leaned forward on his desk.

Encouraged by this fact, Harry continued, "Well, as I've said there is the sexual part." He could feel his face flush before he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was talking to his mate and continued, "Incubi require sustenance that way, at least for a part. I think that it will allow me to focus when that part of me is satisfied…"

"And this is what you require of your imate/i?" Snape sneered, one eyebrow raised. Harry nodded wordlessly. He swallowed thickly at the disgusted look Snape gave him. Something was wrong, he just knew it. Snape shouldn't be reacting this way. Of course he wouldn't help Harry immediately either but surely they could talk about it like two adults, couldn't they? Besides, he still had a lot more to explain.

"Do you want to know what I think, Potter?" With deadly grace and beauty, Snape rose to his feet and despite the tingle of fear in his belly, Harry felt the familiar twinge of arousal.

The dark eyes were glittering as Snape approached Harry before one slender hand shot out to grasp his upper arm painfully. Harry bit back a whimper and a moan at the contact before Snape hauled him to his feet and dragged him over to the door as he snarled, "This has gone on long enough! I refuse to be ridiculed in such a manner. Obviously this is some ill-mannered joke thought up by your Gryffindor cronies. Next you are going to tell me that Incubi have only have one mate throughout the course of their lifetime?"

Harry nodded wordlessly and Snape's lip curled as he said, "Foolish child! I know for a fact that it can't be true because your father had plenty of lovers when he was at this school! Do not play around with me, Potter! I refuse to be a part of this! I expected better from you, at least after everything that we have been through together in the war! Though I have to give you credit for the originality of your joke! But that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for lying to me and attempting an ill-mannered prank! I have no desire to see you except in class and in passing in this school! You may have had my respect when you destroyed the Dark Lord, but this joke has gone on long enough!"

"But sir, it isn't a joke!"

Harry wanted to tell Snape about the other things, but the Potions Master shook him forcefully and hissed, "You think I want to deal with you, Potter! I'm done saving your hide. If you wish to fail in school simply because you think you have done your duty then be my guest! It doesn't concern me anymore! You are really dimwitted if you think that I would find a scrawny runt like you desirable. Perhaps it is also passed from father to son the arrogance to believe that iyour mate/i would simply forfeit his own choice for a life partner because a Potter chose him! You thought wrong! I do not want you, nor have I ever wanted you in such a way! Grow up, child, and stop pestering me!"

And with one last disgusted look, Harry was thrown out into the corridor. He barely felt the pain from hitting the stone floor beneath him so strong was the pain of rejection within him. His mate, his chosen wizard, had rejected him. And as Harry slowly rose, too numb to cry, he started walking towards Gryffindor Tower, all the while wishing that Snape would open the door and allow him into his heart and life.

Hp

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry glanced up from his tear-soaked pillow. The tears had come finally and now it seemed they wouldn't stop. His eyes were red and puffy and Harry felt as though his heart was breaking. So this was what being rejected by his mate felt like. But worst of all was the fact that Harry still couldn't control his body's urge to be near his mate. He had to fight himself and remind himself of the horrible conversation between himself and Snape so he wouldn't go in search of the older wizard.

Ron was standing in the doorway and at the sight of Harry's tear-streaked face his best friend cursed and immediately closed the door behind him and he approached Harry, asking, "What happened to you, mate?"

Harry sat up but before he could help himself he cried out, "He rejected me."

Ron frowned, but he sat down beside Harry and he slung an arm around him as he asked, "Who did, Harry?"

"My…mate." Harry belatedly realized that while Hermione and Ron knew that something about him had changed, they didn't know what. Ron was staring at him, taking in the pain-filled green eyes and the way Harry sniffled. Harry felt miserable. He had thought about what could happen once he told Snape about his inheritance, but he hadn't pictured this.

"Your mate?" Ron's voice dripped with disbelief and Harry curled in on himself wondering if Ron would reject him as well. iThough it will hurt less than Severus, I'm sure…/i

"Why on earth would you have a mate and why would he reject you?" Ron was trying to be patient and supportive, at least until Harry had finished speaking.

Harry forced himself to distance himself from Ron as he opened his mouth to speak before Ron said, "Wait, I'll get Hermione, she should hear this as well, I wager. Just…yeah be right back, mate."

Ron gave him a tight smile and Harry nodded. He hugged his pillow to his chest. Why did he have to fall in love with Snape of all people? Snape was a nasty man who was known for his vicious temper. Why would Snape be Harry's mate?

From the journal that his father had left him Harry had understood that his mate was somebody who could protect him and love him. Why that was Snape of all people was beyond him. Snape was not kind and he hated all Potters with a passion, so why would his creature nature decide upon Snape?"

He took a deep breath. It had been a nasty shock for him to realize that once again he wasn't normal. He was a freak, a true freak that had to fall for his nasty git of a Potions professor. Harry knew that there were more sides to Snape then met the eye, but why did it have to be so difficult to try and get to know the man. Harry knew that Snape had suffered a lot in his life but there was so much Harry could give him…

_But he doesn't want you!_

Harry bit back a painful whimper. He was feeling awful, especially with the knowledge that his chances with Snape were gone. He blinked as new tears threatened to rise.

He glanced up when the door opened again. Hermione entered behind Ron and her mouth opened in a soundless gasp at seeing him so shaken up.

"Oh, Harry, what happened?"

Hermione sat on Ron's bed and Ron sat next to Harry who huddled miserably against the youngest male Weasley.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began, "You are both familiar with the fact that creature heritage usually manifests themselves when the wizard or witch turns sixteen. The same happened to me. Apparently in my father's family line one of the Potter women mated with an Incubus. A child came from that union and since then when a wizard was born into the Potter family on their sixteenth birthday the Incubus side manifests itself. I…."

Hermione was leaning forward as she whispered, "You are an Incubus, Harry?"

He nodded, shyly glancing at Ron who looked shocked and then asked, "Does that explain why you have been so distracted lately? I mean, why didn't you confide in me or Hermione?"

"I didn't even know what was happening to me. My father left me a diary that explains everything but to experience it myself is something else. I should be able to function almost normally but I…I found my mate." Harry tried to suppress a wince as he lowered his eyes.

"And why is that so important?"

Ron glanced at Hermione as she said, "Incubi only have one mate in their lifetime. They rely on their mate to supply the sexual sustenance they need. The nearness of their mate, especially when the bond hasn't been consummated, is distracting because their creature side demands that they consummate it as soon as possible. Incubi are not able to give themselves sexual pleasure and only their mate can provide it for them. It is important so they can function properly. I imagine that the presence of Harry's mate here at Hogwarts is very distracting for him, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled at him but when Harry felt Ron stiffen beside him, Harry realized Ron had connected the dots. "That is what you meant, Harry, when you said he rejected you."

"Your mate rejected you?" Hermione's voice rose and Harry nodded miserably.

"Oh, Harry, that's awful!" She exclaimed. She was beside him in an instant, hugging him as Ron asked softly, "Who is it, mate?"

"Severus Snape." And as Ron swore that Snape would pay, Harry cringed because despite everything that may have happened, he couldn't just shut off his feelings even when he desperately wished he could.

Hp

Harry tried to forget about Snape. He kept his distance as the Potions Master had ordered and he tried to pay attention in class even when he craved Snape like a drug. He longed for the Potions Master to help him quell the fire in his veins. He still left the Potions classroom more painfully aroused than ever but he knew better than to try to do something about it. He kept his head down in Snape's classes but he couldn't focus and he knew he was failing the class.

He contemplated dropping the class but he needed Snape's presence daily to soothe the longing in him. But it was no use because it was getting harder and harder to focus. He felt bad most of the time, longing for only Snape. He even slept badly at night, dreaming fitfully if he slept at all, of the Potions Master who rejected him. It was beginning to show in his other classes and the strain was evident on his body and even his magic.

"Harry, mate, just focus," Ron whispered to him when he added the beetle juice to the potion they were making today. Harry tried to focus but it was harder today than before. He hadn't slept in two days, the nightmares keeping him awake at all hours and his body sometimes alternatively turning cool and then burning hot. He breathed out deeply. That usually helped him with the dizziness that had plagued him for a while now. But today it refused to go away.

His head spun and he reached out to steady himself on the desk. He glanced up at Snape, trying to ask for assistance but the man merely stared coldly at him. _Please help me. I need you, sir. I don't care if you don't want to be my mate, but please just help me for a moment. I don't know what is wrong…_

He just knew something was wrong as the vertigo won out and he fainted in a heap on the floor.

Hp

Severus Snape was not a man who liked surprises. He was a master spy and therefore he had to adapt quickly but that did not mean he liked to be surprised. A few weeks ago when Harry Potter had come to him with some ridiculous story about them being mates he had told the boy to stuff it. He was not going to be ridiculed. And while he had investigated the claim the boy had made of Potter, Sr being an Incubus and had found that much of what Potter had said did make sense, he refused to believe that they were mates.

Why would the boy pick him as his mate out of all the people in the Wizarding World? But ever since he had rejected the boy, he had watched how Potter suffered silently, becoming paler with each passing day. Dark circles underneath the expressive green eyes that barely a moment ago had expressed such pain that it made even a man like Severus wince and showed him that Harry wasn't doing as well as he wanted to believe.

He had rejected the boy to protect Harry. Harry didn't need to be burdened down by his past. The boy should be free to find somebody worthy of his love. But the moment Harry collapsed in Potions class was the moment that Severus had to concur that maybe Harry was right when he told Severus that he was an Incubus.

"Silence!" he shouted, his wand shooting sparks as screams erupted in the classroom when their hero collapsed.

"Miss Granger, go and alert Madam Pomfrey that we are on our way. Mr. Weasley, remain here with me and Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy go and get Professor McGonagall and then go to the Headmaster."

_His collapse has nothing to do with you rejecting him. He is just acting like a spoiled brat!_

But despite whatever Severus kept telling himself, he moved towards Harry to see for himself that the brat was all right and just pretending. But much to his surprise, Ronald Weasley moved forward protectively in front of Potter and snarled at him, "Come to do more damage? You have done enough already, rejecting him like you have!"

Severus was taken aback but then his temper snapped, "Move aside, Mr. Weasley, so I can assess the damage."

He was taken aback by the venom in the younger man's voice as Ron whispered, "You have already done enough damage! Leave him alone!"

"I don't know what Mr. Potter has been telling you but…."

"The same thing he told you, no doubt, except we didn't reject him! And here I thought you were a clever man. I have no idea why Harry picked you as his mate because as far as I am concerned, he could have done so much better!" Ronald spat at him. But Potter chose that moment to wake up and he moaned something inaudible.

Ron wasn't the only one who approached the fallen hero. "Harry, what did you say?"

Potter moaned again but this time it was very audible and Severus found himself swallowing thickly at the despair in Potter's voice, "Sev'rus, please don't reject me!"

He glanced down at the young messy-haired man lying motionlessly on the floor. What had he done?

Hp

Severus stood at a safe distance as Poppy Pomfrey bustled about Potter's bed. The young wizard looked small as he lay among the blankets. His dark eyes flickered up when Albus Dumbledore came to stand beside him. The old Headmaster looked weary as he glanced at Harry. "How is he, Poppy?"

"I cannot make sense of the situation. Physically he is fine, except that he is exhausted. His magic is a bit depleted but otherwise fine. I cannot see any reason for his collapse or why he is unconscious."

_But I can hazard a guess why he isn't responding._

He toyed with the idea of saying something but Weasley stepped forward as he said, "Harry…Harry is an Incubus…."

"That would still not explain his current state." Poppy turned to the young wizard but Weasley continued, aiming a glare at Severus as he continued, "Harry was rejected by his mate…."

Severus wasn't the only one who was taken aback as the normally calm and collected mediwitch cursed loudly before she turned on quick feet to tend to Potter. Severus tried to look away from Potter as Albus grasped his arm and said, "Severus, we must find Harry's mate! The situation is most dire."

"I'm sure that Potter can survive without his mate for a few moments longer…" Severus sneered, but his voice died away as he saw the alarm in the blue eyes of the Headmaster. They were devoid of their usual twinkle and even when the war had been at his highest point Severus had never seen Albus so grave.

"You do not understand, Severus! Incubi need their mate to survive. It is like denying somebody one lung to breathe with. They can live without their mate but it is a half-life because they are denying themselves a vital part of their existence. They require their mate to give them sexual sustenance. In young Incubi the presence of their mate without the consummation of their bond can drive them slightly mad because their nature demands that they consummate the bond between the them. When an Incubus is rejected by their mate it can cause quite the discomfort because they will always feel drawn to that person. As I have said before, it is a half-life at best and while it may not kill them, it is not an existence that I would wish upon anybody."

"Then if they can survive the rejection, why did Potter collapse?"

"Harry has always been a strange young man but the strain of being rejected by his mate must have been too much for him. Usually Incubi do not find their mate at such a young age though I wager that James found his mate in Lily from an early age as well. It would explain why he was so loyal to Lily after he turned sixteen. But I digress. To answer your questions, Severus, I believe that it is a combination of things. I am sure that you can remember that teenage boys are usually ruled by their hormones and for an Incubus it is even harder because sex is a very important part of their lives. It puts a strain on them but before an Incubus finds his mate, he can bring about his own sexual release but when they find their mate, they cannot do that any longer because they require their mate for that. It puts extra stress on their body and when they are rejected by their mate, especially at such a young age, I can only imagine how difficult it must be to cope with that. That is why it is so important that we find Harry's mate and notify him of the situation."

"I fail to see what Potter's mate can do to help. The boy has got enough people who are willing to sit at his bedside to hold his hand through it all."

"You do not understand, Severus and I do not expect you to. Most books that deal with creature inheritances do not mention these facts. Harry needs to have his mate there to allow him a reprieve from the stress his body is under."

Severus gave the Headmaster a hard look. "Are you encouraging somebody to have sex with Potter?"

The Headmaster looked sad but resigned. "He has been through a lot already, Severus. If this will allow him peace, even when his mate will still refuse him then I will personally supply a private room."

"Mr. Weasley, did Potter say who his mate was?" It was Minerva's question that made Severus uncomfortable. He tried not to let it show. He glanced at Potter. The young man was pale and he wondered how things could have come to this. Albus would not be pleased with him when he told him that he was Harry's mate. He had his reasons to reject Potter. Potter's nature had directed him towards Severus not because of who the Potions Master was but for whatever reason he was deemed perfect for what Harry required, a firm hand and a partner who could keep up with him sexually and who had the necessary power to deal with Harry's powerful magic.

Severus knew better than to dream but he wanted somebody who chose to stay with him for the foreseeable future to be an agreeable companion to Severus. Who honestly cared for him and not who tolerated him because his nature demanded him to be fucked on a regular basis and Severus had been deemed the best match.

"Yeah, Harry did." Weasley hesitated and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Well, then tell us, Mr. Weasley!"

"Ronald, I'm sure that an agreement can be made with Harry's mate. It is in Harry's best interest after all. We can come to an understanding…"

"Harry's mate doesn't deserve him!" Weasley did not seem to care for Albus' attempt to placate the situation. Severus couldn't blame him; he didn't care very much for it either.

"Severus, do you perhaps know more about this since Mr. Weasley looks to you for guidance."

This was it then. The secret would be out in the open. He would be once again condemned by people he trusted and had grown to call friends, even though Albus tried to be more fatherly than he was entirely comfortable with. He took a deep breath and then said, "Mr. Weasley is expecting me to come clean instead of forcing him to betray his best friend's confidence, isn't that right, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron merely nodded once, the blue eyes steady on Severus. Severus was aware of another pair of blue eyes that also gazed at him. He glanced at Potter's unmoving form instead and said, "I called Potter to me a few weeks ago when he was once again distracted in class. He told me about his issues and named his mate…"

"I find that strange to believe, Severus, that Harry would simply confide in you considering the past between you both."

Severus fought back a snarl at Minerva's interruption and fixed her with a glare as he hissed, "If you would allow me to finish then you shall know the reason why Potter told me who his mate was! I forced his hand because it appears that an Incubus finds it hard to lie to their mate if asked a direct question. I asked Potter what was bothering him and he told me point blank that I was to blame for…" At this his voice faltered and he couldn't continue. He remembered the way he had handled the conversation, how badly it had gone and how wretched Potter had looked afterwards.

"Severus?"

Severus gazed up as Albus placed a hand on his shoulder and he whispered, "I'm Potter's mate, Albus. He named me…."

Gasps went up around the room but the explosion Severus expected did not occur. Albus was gazing at him steadily and then he said, "And you rejected him?"

He merely nodded. He couldn't answer. The silence deepened and then Minerva said, "But why, Severus? Do you truly not care for the boy at all? I know that you think he is like his father but even you cannot be as cruel as to subject him to this."

"I do not care enough for the boy to subject him to my presence every day! You cannot honestly suspect that he wants this! Do you really think that somebody like him would want to spend the rest of his life at my beck and call? How can he? Surely he has dreamed of a more fulfilling love life than to be fucked on a regular basis by a man twice his age?"

"Severus!" There were more shocked gasps, but Severus didn't care as he rounded on Albus.

"That is what his nature demands! That he will be fucked and touched by me! So do not act all shocked! You are the one who nearly sacrificed the boy in a fight with a mad wizard he had no business fighting! I will only have the honor of smashing Potter's heart and his dreams!" iAlongside my own!/i

He was breathing heavily and he roughly pulled away as Albus sought to touch him again. He glanced up, resentment burning in his dark eyes as he hissed, "If, however, you want me to fuck Potter, I will do so! I have only ever done as you asked including putting my life in danger time and time again to provide the intelligence that you needed to win your little war! I have taught here for years when you know I hated it simply so I could keep my position as a Death Eater in the Dark Lord's camp! I have sacrificed my future and reputation to keep you all safe! At least this time, I will get some satisfaction out of it because, truly, why would a man in my position, with neither the looks nor the character to tempt a lover let alone ensnare a companion, turn down the chance to have a young man in his bed on a regular basis?" His tone was bitter but he didn't care.

"Severus, I do not mean to imply that I am not grateful or that you do not deserve love but…"

"Do not play the martyr with me, Albus; you have no right to the role! You have played both me and Potter repeatedly to try and win this war, sacrificing us whenever possible. We both deserve happiness and I can state with confidence that Potter's happiness does not involve me. His sanity however, will perhaps, but I can guarantee you that it will destroy Potter if he is forced to consort with me even when it may settle his other urges. But as always, I will do what you deem is best because you always seem to know what is best for us."

Weasley flinched and looked away. Glancing at Harry, he softly said, "I know that you don't want this, Professor Snape, and are probably not looking to save Harry again but you didn't see him when he came back to the dormitory after class. He was devastated, nearly utterly destroyed! Harry has been through a lot but he always had this fighting spirit and now that is gone…I don't recognize him any more. It's as though he has given up. So I don't think that you are completely right, Professor. It may not be how Harry envisioned it, but I think he may not hate it as much as you think he might."

"Now, perhaps we can discuss the future later but at this moment Harry needs you, Severus…" Poppy cut in with a disapproving glance at Albus. The man almost looked guilty but Severus knew better.

He stared wide-eyed at the mediwitch as he choked out, "You cannot be serious that you let me fuck the boy while he is unconscious…"

Poppy flushed before she hissed, "Of course not, you impossible man! For the moment merely sitting with him and touching him will be enough! He will need to recover his strength before we can decide anything else. It will bring him comfort to have you near to him."

There was a lump in his throat as he stared at Potter. Could he do this? There may not be a way back once he said yes. But a part of him could not see the boy suffer. He nodded finally. He could always figure out the future later because at this moment it was the present that mattered.

Hp

_The things I do for Potter! I have protected him for sixteen years and you would think it would be enough but no, the boy decided that having me as his mate is what he really wants…this is ridiculous._

Severus knew he could try to snarl and snap at the situation but in the end it wouldn't matter. Albus would do what he deemed best for them both and Severus would suffer the consequences. It was better not to put up a fight and he was so weary. He longed for peace and not to be surrounded by brats who demanded to be saved at every possible problem. After the war had ended he had hoped to retire from teaching and focus on his research but Albus had played his hand and suggested that Severus return to teach once more at Hogwarts to allow him the time to adjust to a free life and figure out what he wanted to do.

Severus had refused initially but in the end, after a long chat with Minerva, had seen the appeal of returning to teaching for another year as he chose and trained an apprentice who could take over after he retired. It had been a former student of his and, at the moment, Severus taught only the NEWT classes and the fourth and fifth years in combination with his apprentice. He had plenty of time for his own research and he did not have to deal with incompetent fools on a daily basis. Even most of the grading was done by his apprentice.

Matt Smith was a student from the Potions Academy of London and one who was bright and eager to work and learn. He wanted to go into teaching Potions and had attended Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts. It was refreshing to have an apprentice who did not judge by House affiliation and Severus enjoyed teaching the younger wizard. Matt had a room down the corridor from the Potions lab but having somebody around him in his laboratory reminded Severus of what he had been missing for most of his life - a mate to call his own. And then Potter came along.

_And so the circle is once again complete._

Severus stared down at the pale face on the pillow. Potter's eyes were closed but the young Incubus was by no means asleep. He had yet to wake up from his faint. Hesitantly, Severus reached out with a hand before he carefully rested it in Potter's thick hair. Potter's hair was soft and Severus carefully carded his fingers through the messy mop of hair.

Potter moaned and then relaxed, Severus watching him as the young man turned towards him. He placed his other hand on Potter's cheek seeing the first signs of a beard that told him Potter was growing up into a man. There was only the downy softness of somebody who didn't really need to shave but did so anyway against his hand.

The lines in Potter's face eased as Severus leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead and he whispered, "I would wake up if I were you because they are planning your future and I am not so sure Albus learned his lesson from the last time. I know what it is you think you want, but I can assure you that you may not like it when you have it. Be very sure about what you want, brat, because I will not have you backing out when you are in over your head. Now get well soon so that we can go about settling the demands of your nature and have you function in class again and out of my hair."

He leaned back in his seat and instead settled for carefully touching Potter's hand where it lay on top of the blankets. He knew he would be gone before the brat woke up, but for the moment he allowed the comfort to endure for not only Potter's sake but for his as well.

Hp

Harry gazed around the circular office dispassionately. He had spent far too much time in this room receiving bad news. He sighed. For some reason he suspected that this visit wasn't going to be any different.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, it is good to see that you have recovered." Professor Dumbledore's voice was as pleasant as ever and Harry forced himself to smile. He was only feeling marginally better but that was better than nothing. He glanced over the big desk that stood in the middle of the room to the Headmaster sitting behind it. The blue eyes were twinkling but Dumbledore looked uncharacteristically grave.

"Thank you, sir…"

"You have given us quite a fright, collapsing like you did. You must have felt quite poorly for such a long time after your mate rejected you." So Harry had been correct, Dumbledore knew. He wasn't surprised. There seemed to be little that escaped the Headmaster's attention.

He merely contented himself with a nod. There was no reason to deny what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"I am glad that we at least know the reason why you are so distracted in class. This should have been a joyous and peaceful time for you. I'm sorry that it is not, my boy."

"It isn't your fault, sir. If there is anyone to blame it would have to be my father for siring me, or for that Incubus for mating with a Potter woman, or for Sna…my mate for rejecting me." Harry was beginning to feel more at ease as Professor Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. The older wizard obviously knew what was going on and it encouraged Harry as he leaned forward and continued, "At first I wasn't sure what had happened to me but my father left me a diary that has been in my family since it was combined with a creature line and it explains a lot. I will lend it to you, sir, so that you can read up on it yourself. It explains a lot about what happens when you find your mate but the only thing it doesn't explain is what happens when your mate rejects you." Harry finished sadly.

"I have quite a few books on creature inheritances as well, Harry, and I have studied up on what happens when an Incubus is rejected by their mate. Because it has been known to happen that an Incubus' mate dies before the Incubus does, the Incubus is able to provide his own sustenance. But your case is quite different. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry, one who has been through a traumatic time. You have fought a strong and dark wizard and a few weeks after that your creature side manifested itself. And then at such a time when hormones are already running amok you find your mate and are rejected by him. It does not surprise me that your body could not handle the stress. It is a shame that it had to come to this but we need to ensure that in the future it does not happen again."

"And how do you think that we should do that, sir? Professor Snape rejected me! He isn't willing to spend time with me." It still hurt but Harry had learned to deal with it.

Harry bore the pain stoically but the Headmaster's gaze softened and he said, "I wish that it was that easy, Harry, but I am afraid it isn't. The only way for you to function properly is for you to consummate your relationship with your mate. It will give you back some measure of control. It will satisfy your nature somewhat so that you will be able to focus upon your studies again."

Harry was glad that he hadn't accepted the tea Dumbledore had offered because he would have dropped it now. "Excuse me, sir but just so we're clear, you are ordering me to have sex with Professor Snape. And….and he would willingly do that…."

"Professor Snape is not pleased with this arrangement, as I am sure you understand. But he understands why it is necessary. He is willing to help though I do not think that you would benefit from it if it is merely once."

Thoroughly confused now, Harry asked, "Do you mean that I should continue to go to Professor Snape so he can satisfy my nature? Sir, I mean no disrespect but how is that helpful? It may help me focus but once I finish my education I will move away or Professor Snape may have other plans for his future. Why should he be burdened with me? It isn't fair to either of us. I will be craving something I know I will never have. It is better to simply consummate the bond and then go on my way. I will deal with it; I have dealt with everything else on my own."

His voice rose to a shout and he paced the office as he ranted. "Don't you think it is unfair to ask Professor Snape to do something like that? Sex isn't supposed to be meaningless, even when my very nature demands that I crave it like a drug, that I crave him like that. I had only hoped that I could prove to him that I was a mature wizard before this whole mess with magical creature inheritances started. I care about him and he doesn't want anything to do with me. Can you imagine how much it hurts to find out that he is my mate and he rejects me? I had dreamed that my mate would be somebody who loved and wanted me! It hurts enough to know that he doesn't but now you want to force us to spend time together, excuse me, sir, but I believe that you have finally taken leave of your senses!"

He was breathing heavily by the end of his speech but he couldn't help himself as he added, "Have you perhaps considered that there is a reason Snape doesn't want me? He doesn't care about me and I don't blame him! And you suggest that we spend time together? Do you honestly believe, sir, that we should spend more time together because in the past that went so very well whenever we were forced together?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, much to Harry's surprise. "Severus said a very similar thing, Harry. But sometimes you may be surprised what can happen. I'm only suggesting this for your own good but you do not have to do as I say. I can hardly order you about. You and Severus have done enough so you deserve peace without me ordering you to spend time together…"

"And yet you cannot help but interfere once again. You don't care what it does to him to have me around but neither what it does to me. Do you really think me so be smitten as to spend time with a man who doesn't want me? I have more self-respect than that, sir, to throw myself at his feet."

iBesides, it isn't as if you care. Have you even considered what it may do to me? You force me to be with him, force me to spend my first time with my mate but you don't care if it destroys me mentally as long as you can get your way. I have always wanted somebody who loved me for me and I had hoped that my mate would be the one. But this isn't the way to do it. I may crave his touch but it doesn't mean that I want it like that…./i

Professor Dumbledore gazed at him sadly and then said, "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do, Harry. I should have said the same to Severus but I know that he will refuse to listen to me when I say such a thing. I'm merely suggesting that it is an option that is available to you. This is not an obligation, Harry. You may take it whatever way you want but I just want to let you know that the option is open should you feel overwhelmed. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I have put you through all these years, Harry. I have forced you to return to an abusive family each year. I made you fight a war that was not yours to fight. I just wish to express my profound regret that I was not a stronger man who should have stood up himself and…"

Harry sighed. "At the moment, sir, that is neither here nor there. I…a lot has happened and I need time to think….I'm afraid that if I say something right now then it will be something I'll regret and I don't want to do that. Please give me some time to think, sir. I really appreciate the offer but I…"

He didn't even know what he wanted to say but it seemed Professor Dumbledore understood. The Headmaster nodded and then rose as Harry did.

"Very well, Harry, my boy. If there is ever anything you want to talk about, my door is always open."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded at the old Headmaster and got a smile in return. He had a lot to think about and not a lot of time to do it in. Knowing Snape, the moment the older wizard got a sniff that Harry was out of the Infirmary he would be looking for him.

Hp

It turned out that Harry only had to appear in the Great Hall for lunch to receive a summons to Snape's office. So much for breathing and thinking time. He tried not to get nervous but he couldn't help himself as his mind unhelpfully supplied him with what Professor Dumbledore had suggested. He knew that it wasn't an option. Snape had made that very clear, but sometimes Harry dreamed that Professor Snape had sat near him when he had collapsed. He had spent three nights in the Hospital Wing but there was never any proof to suggest that the older wizard had even been there.

He rose from his seat slowly, his stomach in knots. He had no appetite anyway. Ron glanced at him and Harry forced a smile to his face. It was a tense smile and then Ron asked, "Should one of us go with you?"

He immediately shook his head. "No, it's fine. Most likely he'll give me all the homework that I missed and insist I finish it before dinnertime...the world may end but Snape is always consistent." Part of him recoiled at speaking in such a way about his mate. It still hurt to think about that word in relation to Snape.

"Harry, you've hardly eaten. Snape's letter said as soon as possible, not right away."

"I'm not very hungry, Hermione."

"Harry, you need to eat properly, especially with everything that has been happening…"

"Hermione, please..." The green eyes burned with something Harry couldn't explain. His mate may not have ordered him to go to his office immediately but Harry realized he needed to see his mate, be close to him and reassure himself that Snape was all right. Hermione chewed her lip but then Ron said, "Let him go, it's something important that he has to do."

Relieved that Ron seemed to understand, Harry nodded and nearly ran out of the Great Hall. He barely forced himself to walk slowly and patiently toward Snape's office. Before his sixth year he wouldn't have hurried so much to a detention or appointment with Professor Snape, but somehow this felt different. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that Snape knew about what had happened in Professor Dumbledore's office. Surely Snape must have a sixth sense about everything that concerned Harry.

It must have come in handy when the older wizard had been charged with the duty to protect Harry but Harry wondered why Snape would bother with it now. He had made it clear that he had no wish to have Harry in his life anymore, except to see him in class. And the moment Harry returned from the Infirmary and he was summoned to Snape's office. What was going on? Harry knew for a fact that it had nothing to do with his homework. If that was the truth then he was Voldemort.

He blinked when he realized he was in the dungeons already. He glanced back at the stairs. Had he really walked that quickly? Though it was quicker from the Great Hall than it was from the Gryffindor Common Room on the seventh floor, it shouldn't have been this fast.

He sighed and then raised his hand to knock, pushing the door open as the deep voice called out for him to enter. The circular office hadn't changed at all. It was still gloomy and filled with too many shadows in which Snape could prowl about if he wanted to. The Professor was sitting behind his desk and he glanced up at Harry. The dark eyes widened in surprise before Snape masked it and said, "Good lord, Potter, did you inhale your food before you stormed down here? Missed me that much?"

He flushed because the truth was he hadn't eaten at all. Snape glanced at him and then sighed before he gestured for Harry to approach the desk as he capped his ink and said, "We will lunch together. You will need your strength later…"

His mind supplied him with plenty of images of what 'later' could mean and Harry swallowed thickly. Was the man doing it on purpose? Snape should be aware of the effect he was having on Harry. He tried to force his arousal down. Why was he becoming aroused in the first place? Snape had rejected him. Shouldn't it have stopped by now?

He sighed as Snape glanced around the office before he said, "So, Potter, do you wish to eat here or shall we retire to a more icomfortable/i environment?"

Merlin, the man was doing it on purpose, Harry knew it. He closed his eyes as he forced himself to breathe calmly. His cock was rock hard and Harry whimpered. It had been a while since he had felt that way. But he knew it would only get worse instead of better. He couldn't bring about his own release so why was Snape tormenting him like this.

"Wherever you deem appropriate, sir," he answered.

The man smirked and then approached him, running light fingertips down Harry's arms and Harry shivered. His eyes opened and his gaze locked with the taller man. Snape's dark eyes were alight with something he didn't dare to indentify. The Professor stood so close that Harry could have kissed him if he had a mind to it. But he didn't dare move. He knew how ruthless Snape could be when he had a mind to it and when it concerned Harry, Snape usually had.

Harry startled when a thumb brushed over his knuckles and he glanced down to see Snape had a hold of his hand. The Professor was watching him, just touching his hand and Harry realized the touch was meant to reassure Harry. He breathed in deeply, aware of the sinful and hopeful feelings that one touch inspired. He shouldn't be doing this. He should back off because it would hurt even more when Snape rejected him once again.

His lips parted in a soundless gasp of pleasure. The feelings the touch inspired went straight to his cock and the dark eyes were watching him before Snape said, "So you did speak the truth all along then. You are not able to lie to me, are you?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes weary. What was Snape going on about?

"Then I am also correct that Albus spoke to you, didn't he? What did he tell you? Did he give you the same offer he gave me? To bend the rules so I could fuck you…because it is all for the greater good. To prevent us both from becoming lonely old men, to prevent you from suffering. Not to see us happy, no but to soothe his own conscience. But we make the choice, Potter. We decide if we want to go through with this or not. I do not care if there have been a hundred Incubi in your family. This is your choice. You think about it and you think well on it. You do not listen to the advice your friends are giving you, what the Headmaster wants you to do, or what your nature is telling you to do. You, Harry Potter, make the decision and then you come back and tell me. I will not have you here at the demands of your nature and then have you leave heartbroken because of regret, you understand me?"

Harry nodded. Snape stepped away and Harry felt the loss keenly as the man said, "Then go. I will expect you back when you have made up your mind."

But his mind was already made up; Harry knew he would go through with it, even if it was just to satisfy his nature. He glanced back at Snape as the man walked away and said, "Sir, do you want this?"

Snape turned back to look at him and Harry was taken aback by the heat in those dark eyes. "You would not be here if I didn't," he merely said.

The relief he felt was overwhelming before Harry took another step forward and said, "But sir…"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Snape turned to face him fully.

"You said that you never wanted to see me again…"

"I was hasty in my dismissal of you. I have had time to think about what has been happening and I responded without thinking and I hurt you. I still do not like this mating business, but at the moment I am content to see where this will go. We shall first see about settling the bond between us so that you can think with your full mental capacity, for as much as they are present, before we decide about the next step."

Snape glanced back at him and then asked, "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and Harry grinned. Snape rolled his eyes and then gestured for him to follow. "Of course we shall have to settle the demands of your stomach before anything else."

Harry hurried after his mate. They walked through a door that Harry had assumed would have led to one of the supply cabinets but instead led to large quarters. They stepped into a sitting room with a small kitchenette, a large table, and a comfortable couch that stood in front of the fireplace. The walls were lined with bookshelves. Without a doubt Harry knew it could be a room he could call home.

He reigned himself in. If he kept thinking things like that then he would only set himself up for more heartbreak. He glanced about the room again to buy himself time. The main colors were a dark red and brown. Earthy tones but they suited the place. It was lighter than Snape's office and the Potions classroom and Harry could imagine that this was a room where Snape liked to be.

Snape had chosen a seat on the couch. Harry glanced around before he sat on the other end. He knew where he wanted to be, but that wasn't an option. He shifted in his seat. The couch was comfortable, no doubt about that, but with Snape's close proximity it also hitched his arousal up another notch. He slowly breathed out hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Well, not that he could at any rate. He glanced up at Snape as the older wizard summoned a house elf and asked for lunch. Within a few moments a plate of sandwiches stood before him.

While earlier Harry had been hungry now he couldn't even stomach one bite. He shifted in his seat again and then a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Sit still for a moment, brat."

Harry tried, he really did. He took a bite from his sandwich, chewing on it before he swallowed and laid it away again. He couldn't focus, couldn't stop thinking about anything except for the feel of Snape's hands on him. It had been so long since he had…

"Potter, what is the matter with you?"

He blurted out the answer even before he could think, "I'm sorry, sir but it is too much….I can't….I want…I need…" He was frustrated with himself but then Snape beckoned him.

"Come here." Feeling shy all of a sudden, Harry slowly approached Snape as the older wizard extended his hand and carefully pulled Harry to stand in between his legs. Snape glanced up at him and the light from the fire cast a glow over the lined face making Harry's breathing catch in his throat. He wanted to kiss that thin mouth and to put a smile on Snape's face… The older wizard studied him before he ran a careful hand down Harry's school robes, undoing the buttons to show the dark blue jumper and the jeans Harry wore underneath.

"I know what my presence is doing to you. You look nearly wild. A glow in your cheeks and your green eyes beautifully dilated. Tell me, brat, how long has it been?"

Harry bowed his head as he whispered. "Since summer break."

"Nearly four months?" Snape's voice dropped in surprise and Harry nodded at his shoes.

"No wonder you go stir crazy and have trouble focusing. I remember when I was sixteen that waiting for the end of the day seemed like an impossible task sometimes. Now, if I take care of this, can you at least finish your sandwich?"

"I…I can try…"

"It will have to do for now, I suppose." Surely Harry was hearing this wrong. But when Snape's hand came to rest on his chin and pushed his head up to meet the thin lips, Harry knew he had died and gone to heaven. How else could this be explained when the very same man had rejected him before? Yet he leaned into the kiss, relaxing. The kiss was utter bliss and Harry moaned as he opened his mouth to allow Snape's tongue to slide into it. He wasn't sure if it was because the Potions Master was his mate or perhaps one of Snape's hidden talents was kissing, but the kiss was heaven. He knew that the kiss would eventually end but right now, he didn't care about any of those things.

He leaned into Snape, moving forward to wrap his arms around the older wizard's neck. He was feeling hot all over and when Snape pulled away, Harry mewled in distress. He glanced up to see the black eyes filled with heat before he moved forward and pressed his lips against Snape's again. The older wizard allowed him for a moment before taking control of their kiss, once again forcing Harry to surrender. A tongue explored his mouth, curling around his own and Harry knew that he never wanted this kiss to end.

Eventually, he did have to breathe and he broke away, panting softly. Snape was watching him as he said, "If you have any objections to anything I'm doing, you say so. 'No' is an acceptable word, Harry."

"But why would I want to say no?" he asked and Snape laughed softly. The laugh was deep and Harry knew he wanted to hear it more often. He grinned.

"Insatiable Incubus," Snape said, stealing a kiss. Harry glanced up before sure fingers made quick work of his belt and his fly. He tried not to lean into the hands that were darting over his groin, knowing that anticipation only made it better. He wiggled out of his jeans, not in the least bit ashamed to stand nearly naked in front of Snape. The next moment Snape pulled him forward to crush Harry's mouth against his. Harry moaned into their kiss and the next moment he pushed forward and boldly climbed in Snape's lap.

He straddled the dark clad thighs and ran his hands up Snape's chest. The other man hissed and bit down on Harry's lower lip. Harry pushed himself against Snape's chest, seeking to increase the friction. A whispered command and Harry was naked. He needed to come and he glanced up at Snape. The dark eyes were watching him, drinking in his sounds and then there was a hand on his cock. Fingers stroked gently and Harry sighed with pleasure. This was what he wanted.

He leaned into that hand, groaning when pressure was applied. He wouldn't last long, he just knew it. He bucked his hips as Snape's hand found the rhythm he liked and whimpered, "Not going to last, sir…. Please…"

"Then come." The shiver-inducing voice whispered back before Snape nuzzled his neck, licking slowly and Harry came hard. By the time he came round again, he was leaning against Snape's chest. The older wizard was stroking his hair and humming underneath his breath. Harry glanced up, afraid to move because Snape would only push him away.

He winced with the sticky semen on his stomach and Snape's hand dropped to his neck to squeeze gently.

"How are you feeling?" The deep voice rumbled through Snape's chest and Harry shivered in response.

"Better than I have in a while, sir."

"Severus," Snape remarked softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You may call me Severus. There is no need to call me sir, especially when you are sitting upon my lap naked. These circumstances call for some familiarity between us. Now, can you at least focus enough to finish your sandwich? You will need your strength for iother strenuous/i activities." And as Harry blushed and stole a kiss from his mate, he took his sandwich because all of a sudden he felt quite hungry.

Hp

"Harry, you're staring." Harry glanced up immediately at Hermione as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"You are, mate."

"No, I am not."

"Well, he's staring back."

"What, he is?" Harry nearly dropped his toast in surprise. Hermione giggled and Ron grinned before he leaned in.

"Harry, you are smitten."

"It's just…." Harry shook his head, a wistful smile on his face. He glanced up at the Staff Table. Severus was watching him, dark eyes fixed on Harry's face in a way that Harry liked. He shivered all over. Those eyes promised something that he had been dreaming about. Ever since his chat with Severus he had been thinking a lot about, well, consummating the bond. It brought a flush to his face and his cock stirred as it always did as he thought about Severus. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

There was little else he could think about to be honest. But there were still doubts that his nature's desires could not erase. What if Severus was only doing it to get Harry out of his hair? What if afterwards the older wizard would go back to hating Harry? He was really starting to like Severus, to appreciate the dry wit and sarcastic humor that was often behind the slightly hurtful comments. Severus was brilliant and as Harry realized more and more about his nature, he began to understand why Severus was his mate.

It wasn't just due to the fact that they were highly compatible. Severus could provide him with everything Harry needed. The man would be his lover because he could match Harry not only for power but he could protect Harry as well. Severus could also keep pace with Harry in the bedroom. And Harry was beginning to suspect that Severus could love him, perhaps even as much as Harry was starting to love Severus. That was the reason why it had hurt so much when Severus had rejected him. But what if the man did so again?

He had to talk to Severus about this. He had to know if the older wizard could provide him what he needed. His nature may desire certain things from his mate but he needed more. He couldn't take it if it was only about the sex. Even if that would be nice, he wanted love. With everything he had been through was that too much to ask for, to have his future mate love him?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that somebody had come to stand behind him. "Drooling onto the table, Mr. Potter, I expected that you would know better than to waste food. I have some work that needs to be done if you can pull yourself away from your stimulating conversation. Do come along, Mr. Potter."

"On what grounds is he being given detention, sir?" Ron rose from his seat in a fury and Harry shot his friend a look.

"That, Mr. Weasley, is between myself and Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter still has to complete the lessons that he missed due to his unfortunate side trip to the Infirmary. Now, as it is Saturday and Mr. Potter has the entire Saturday afternoon off, he can catch up on his lessons. Now, Mr. Weasley, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Harry could think of better things to do with his time than to catch up on potions' work. He glanced up at Severus; he surely hoped that the older wizard had something else planned besides potions. One dark eyebrow rose and Harry knew that he didn't need to worry.

"I suppose… But he better not come back entirely exhausted…." Harry was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he would surely have choked upon it. He wasn't the only one who had trouble digesting what Ron had said because Snape appeared to be taking a long time to cover up his surprise.

Eventually the older wizard sneered and said, "Be assured, Mr. Weasley, I'll make sure not to overtax Mr. Potter. Shall we go, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. He glanced back at his friend and Ron winked at him. Harry blushed as he realized it had been a ruse. Warmth flowed through his chest as he realized he was lucky to have friends like Ron. He hurried to catch up with Snape's long strides. His mate was standing in the Entrance Hall, scowling darkly and despite the forbidden stance Harry felt a rush of desire run through him. He grinned up at the older man, slowly approaching his mate. Snape's face revealed nothing and Severus turned so fast that his long cloak snapped about him as he moved towards the dungeons, Harry hot on his heels.

Severus didn't linger and Harry had to quicken his pace to keep up with his mate's long legs. He wanted to call out but he knew better. The Entrance Hall was bustling with students and Harry knew that Severus wouldn't like it if Harry drew attention to them. He walked a few steps behind Severus, not that he minded that terribly but then the older wizard turned and asked, "Mr. Potter, is there a reason why you insist upon dragging your feet?"

"No, sir, but I just do not have such long legs and therefore I cannot walk as quickly as you do." He colored when he realized he had spoken back to his mate.

The thin lips twitched and then Snape said, "I had assumed that you would have been running."

"And then I'd get detention for running in the corridor. I thought you wanted me to behave."

"I have to admit that seeing your more impertinent side has its benefits as well."

Harry shivered with the deep tone. He could feel himself hardening. He groaned softly and then said, "So if I did run ahead, would it bother you?"

"Well, you would have to wait until I arrived before you could enter. I'm not sure if you could wait that long…"

One dark eyebrow rose and Harry shrugged. "You know me, I'm all patience. I'm sure I can wait the few minutes it would take you to get down there. Besides, there is something that we have to talk about first…sir…."

"You changed your mind then?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not…I…just want things to be clear on some subjects…you know, else I'll keep hounding you and I know that you hate that and…" He was rambling he realized and Snape was aware of it as well.

The older wizard smirked at him and said, "Come along, Potter, we have a lot to do today. Especially if you want to have a chat first. I suppose there is also going to be biscuits and tea involved?"

"I didn't know that you liked crumbs in your bed." It slipped out before Harry could stop himself. He turned back to stare at Severus who was standing at the top of the stairs that led to the dungeons. He gulped. Now he had done it. Why did he never learn to think before he blurted everything out? It was liberating to speak freely to his mate but this was perhaps too freely. He cast his eyes to the ground, knowing better than to stare at Severus.

Heavy footsteps descended the stairs and Severus came to stand in front of him as he said, "Look at me, Harry."

Harry wanted to shake his head but he knew he could not refuse his mate. He glanced up through his fringe. The dark eyes bore into his own and then Severus said, "The only times when I have eaten in bed was when I was ill or when I had a lover who surprised me with breakfast in bed. However, it does not mean that you should feel yourself obligated to make me breakfast. I shall teach you plenty of ways to start my day enjoyably. I do not require you to look after my welfare for I'm quite capable of doing so on my own…"

"I know…." Harry did cast his eyes down then despite what Severus said.

"However, if I have to suffer with you eating in bed then I shall make it as enjoyable as I can. There is a thing to be said for involving food with sex…it can be quite stimulating."

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips as he glanced up again. Severus was watching him and then one fine-boned finger tousled his hair. "Now, do you intend to chat out here in the corridor or would you prefer to retire to my quarters? I have no qualms about having you up here against the wall should you so desire."

Merlin, Harry had to force himself to breathe. Images sprang to mind that were entirely too vivid as he shook his head slowly to clear his mind. Severus chuckled, the sound welcoming as he said, "I believe that I have found an excellent way to ensure your concentration in this subject…"

"Not fair, I can't help it. It is just the way I am," he protested weakly.

"And I would not have you any other way. Now shall we go?"

Harry could only stumble after Severus.

Hp

Severus stepped aside to allow Harry into the room. The younger man glanced around before he looked back up at Severus for guidance. The green eyes were a bit apprehensive behind the dirty glasses but Severus knew that Harry was more than eager. He may be a little bit afraid but that was to be expected. It was his first time after all. His nature may demand that Severus fuck…no, have sex with Potter, but that didn't mean that Harry had to be entirely at ease with the situation.

After watching Harry for the past few weeks, Severus had learned that despite the bravado Harry was, in all essence, insecure. And that wasn't so strange after everything Severus had seen during their Occlumency lessons. Though Harry had nothing to be insecure about.

The young man was handsome, kind and would make a man proud to be his mate. iThen why was I so reluctant to bind with him?/i

It was a question Severus could answer very well. He wanted Harry to be happy and at first he wasn't sure if he could provide what Harry needed. But as he learned more about Harry, he began to realize that Harry was everything he may have wanted. The trust Harry placed in him was astonishing. Even when they consummated the bond, Harry would still depend upon Severus to provide him with sustenance.

But was that such a bad thing? Somewhere along the line, especially in the last year when they had spent so much time together, Severus had already fallen for Harry. And he suspected that Harry had fallen for him as well.

He gestured for Harry to enter, smiling down at the younger wizard. Harry moved towards the couch that had become his usual seat whenever Harry visited his chambers.

"Now, you mentioned a chat. What on earth is it that you wanted to discuss?"

Harry shifted in his seat, most likely gathering the courage to speak, and Severus waited. He had learned to let the silence deepen and usually whoever was before him would spill their guts. Harry glanced up at him shyly before he asked, "What will happen after we consummate the bond?"

This had not been the question Severus had anticipated. "I imagine you may want to sleep or shower, depending on what we do."

Harry blushed before he shook his head. "That isn't what I meant… what happens tomorrow or next week? What happens if I keep coming back?"

Glancing at Harry, Severus could see the determination in the green eyes as he said, "I suppose I'll deal with it then. You do not think that you will be satisfied after today? Perhaps it will be so bad that you do not want it anymore…"

Harry let out a dark chuckle. "Severus, I crave your touch and only you. You think that you can frighten me away? I've seen things that most people will never see in their lifetime and I'm not even twenty yet."

"I have no plan to frighten you away, Harry, but perhaps you'll want different things than I can offer you. Have you considered that? I'm not a nice man. I do not compromise and I demand that my partner is at the top of his game. I won't settle for anything less. Should you desire to be with me then you will not share your body with anybody else. You will belong to me and to me only. I do not tolerate lying and cheating. You can speak to me about everything even when I may not agree with you. I can give you a good life, but it will not be an easy one."

"I don't want an easy life…I want you, Severus. I want you as my mate but I want more than just sex. I can't stand it if it is just sex, even when my nature may demand that I do. I will destroy myself if I only settle for sex."

"I can offer you a lot, Harry, but only time will tell if I can offer you my love and heart. You are young, perhaps in a few years you may want different things."

Harry shook his head. "When an Incubus finds his mate, that's it for them. There is nobody else, there never will be."

"You said that before, but that was not found in any of the books."

Harry smiled. "I can't lie to you, but I suppose you'll have to wait and find out for yourself."

It was a tense smile but Severus rose from his seat. "I've always liked doing more practical research. Unless you mind being probed and poked by me…"

"Depends on what places…" Severus grinned. It seemed that somebody was loosening up. He leaned down to brush his lips with Harry's and Harry sighed.

"What if I told you it will be in all the good places?"

"Then why are we still sitting here?"

"I thought it was you who wanted to chat?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We can do that later, after the sex, right, Severus?" Harry gazed up shyly and Severus nodded. He could not deny the younger man anything, not when he looked like that. The messy hair was even messier than normal and the green eyes were dilated. Harry's hand kept twitching as if it cost him everything not to rub himself through his robes. Harry kept glancing up towards Severus, as if he was afraid of asking what he wanted to say. Severus was familiar with that, very familiar. He vowed to be gentle, everybody's first time should be meaningful and he vowed to give as much to Harry if not more.

"If you're ready, shall we retire to the bedroom?" If he was ready…oh…. Shyly Harry nodded. He slowly got up, trying to force himself to relax. The tension in him was mounting but he vowed to play it cool. He wasn't going to show how nervous he was. He stepped in front of Severus and glanced up at his mate. Severus' eyes were as dark as always but Harry couldn't recall why he had ever thought they were cold. They expressed so much: anger, pleasure, warmth and so many emotions that Harry couldn't name. But he wanted to learn them all. He wanted to please his mate, be there for him in ways that few people had ever been there for Severus before.

He realized Severus was waiting for him. The older man would only make his move if Harry initiated contact. So Harry did.

He pulled Severus' head down and pressed his lips against the thin ones of his mate. Severus didn't move and Harry groaned in frustration. The next moment Severus slowly moved. One hand carded through Harry's hair and pushed him forward, flush against the older man's body. Harry moaned at finding himself chest to chest with Severus, his groin digging into the other wizard's groin and the equal hardness he felt there. It felt exhilarating.

Hot lips suckled slowly on his and a warm tongue licked at his upper lip as Harry opened his mouth with a soft gasp of pleasure. Severus' tongue slid in to curl around his own before retreating, inviting him to explore the heat that was Severus' mouth. The other man grasped Harry's hips as Harry bucked them against Severus.

"Now, none of that. I will not have this end prematurely and it will if you keep this up." Severus' tone was harsh but it was belied by the gentle kiss that Severus pressed against Harry's lips.

"I intend to make love to you on the bed all night long to finally settle those pesky urges of yours…"

"I think you like my urges…" Harry gasped as hands ghosted over his arse before slipping lower and curling underneath his thighs. Harry obeyed immediately and soon his legs were wrapped around Severus' waist. It wasn't all that often that he got to look his mate in the eye. He made use of the opportunity to kiss Severus lightly as he purred, "You don't think that I can walk to the bedroom?"

Severus hummed in the back of his throat as he said, warm breath playing over Harry's lips, "I have no doubt that you can but I don't want you to waste your limited brain capacity on walking. You should be fully focused upon me."

"I am…I always was…." Harry gazed up shyly, trying to gauge Severus' reaction. The older wizard looked pleased and smirked.

"I suppose I always demanded that you focus upon me, snarling in your face as I did…"

"And kissing me now…"

"More than just kissing if you are agreeable…" Severus pressed a light kiss against Harry's lips.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Was that an invitation?"

"I thought that it was when you said that we should retire to the bedroom." Harry tried not to let on how aroused he was but he wasn't entirely successful by the squawk in his voice.

Severus just smirked at him and then slowly set him down as he said, "Then do you accept?"

The older wizard held out his hand and without a doubt, Harry grasped it. He was pulled to his feet and Severus kissed him again before pushed him towards the bedroom. Harry had assumed that the bedroom would be similar to the living room with bookcases but he was pleasantly surprised. A king-size bed stood in the middle of the room with grey sheets and a dark blue duvet that looked so soft that Harry identified the reason of Severus' morning temper immediately. The man must not ever wish to leave his bed.

He glanced about the room. A wooden wardrobe stood in one corner and two wooden tables stood on either side of the bed. A magic window showed the Forbidden Forest. It had to be charmed since Severus' rooms were in the dungeons. He glanced around the room, interested in his new surroundings but before he could even open the door to check out the bathroom lips kissed his neck lightly.

Harry shivered and craned his neck for better access. He purred as lips sucked on that particular spot that always got a reaction out of him. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the firm body behind him. He yelped when teeth nipped lightly at his skin and Severus said, "Pay attention."

It was the cue Harry had been waiting for because he turned around and pressed his lips firmly against Severus' before he reached towards the many buttons on the robes the older wizard wore. His fingers settled on the cool button and he slowly began to work it free from its hole. It took him a few seconds and he moved onto the second one. He glanced up to meet the dark eyes when fingers settled over his, halting his movements.

"You know that there is a spell for that?"

"I always heard that anticipation makes for the best foreplay." Harry kept his gaze level and Severus inclined his head with a smile.

The black eyes were as dark as night as Severus purred in a velvet like voice, "Can you tell me honestly that you can wait for such a long time as it takes to undo those buttons?"

"Yup." Harry tried not to let his mate know just how the very timbre of Severus' voice was arousing him further.

The man said with a deadly smirk. "We shall have to test that theory, then won't we?"

iOh god, what is he going to do?/i

Lips kissed him so deeply and hard that Harry groaned. He abandoned the buttons, instead clinging to Severus as the older wizard's hands moved over his chest before diving underneath his shirt. Harry was only dimly aware that he had shed his school robes somewhere. The warm palm ran over his stomach and up towards his chest, Harry leaning into the touch. When the slightly calloused fingers moved over a nipple, Harry knew he was lost. He was already trying to buck against Severus' leg to relieve the pressure. He knew that it may mean punishment for him later but he couldn't deny his instincts.

Severus seemed to be able to read his mind because the Slytherin answered, "I believe it was you who said that anticipation was the best foreplay?"

"I was wrong. All right…just take me already," He ground out, frustrated.

"Here?"

"On all fours on the floor, against the wall, on a desk, in the Great Hall, in the Headmaster's office, outside against a tree trunk, in the bed or in a bathtub, iI don't care, but just take me!/i"

Harry was rewarded by deep laughter as Severus kissed him lightly and said, "You make a very tempting offer; now get your shirt off."

"Just my shirt…" Harry was a bit breathless and he had to lean on Severus' arm in order to steady himself.

"I will deal with the rest in a moment. You take your shirt off and I'll take care of the buttons."

Harry could only nod as he stepped away. It was easier for him to focus when he wasn't standing within touching distance of Severus, even when he knew that there was going to be plenty of touching later. He pulled his shirt up and after reassuring himself that Severus wouldn't toss him out, he pulled it over his head and carefully folded it before he laid it on the chair. Resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest, he glanced over at Severus. Severus was standing in a button-down shirt and trousers, still far too much clothing as far as Harry was concerned, but he could see the slim waist of the Professor.

Severus was watching him, however, and the heat in those eyes made Harry blush. Severus beckoned and Harry came closer. Slowly his mate raised a hand to touch Harry as he murmured, "Beautiful."

Harry could feel the smile bursting forward as he asked, "Really?"

Severus' look was intense. "Have you ever known me to lie to you, Harry?"

Breathlessly he shook his head and grinned. It felt good to be wanted. He leaned up to kiss Severus lightly as he said, "I would say the same, but I haven't seen you naked yet."

"Cheeky minx, you shall in a moment. I'm setting the pace here and not you. Do not worry, by the end of this you won't have any complaints."

"You seem pretty confident of yourself there, sir."

"Let's just say that I did iextensive research/i and know what you like best."

"I always rather liked the trial and error approach myself." Harry licked Severus' jaw, feeling the rough skin against his tongue as he licked down Severus' throat. Beneath Harry's lips the man swallowed and Severus' hands moved over Harry's stomach, thumbs stroking gently.

The man's mouth took Harry's in a hard kiss that made Harry's legs tremble. Severus' arm around his waist saved him from a fall as Harry was crushed against the firm chest. He moaned against the delicious sensations as their tongues engaged one another in a dance that was ages old. Severus' fingers seemed to be made of fire as they trailed a path over Harry's sensitive skin.

Harry buried his fingers in Severus' hair feeling the fine strands against his fingertips. That sinful mouth was trailing over his neck, nipping, licking and kissing lightly at the skin. Harry shivered all over. He couldn't last if this sweet torture continued.

He breathed in deeply and then moved with deliberately slow hands to Severus' button-down shirt. These buttons were easier to ease out of their holes. Severus was watching him, allowing Harry to undress him. Harry glanced up and the heat in those dark eyes made him want to rip the shirt off Severus' body, but he forced himself to take it slow. Each time a little bit of skin was revealed and Harry finally allowed the shirt to fall open. He realized he was staring a moment later when a flash of desire ran through him so strongly that he had to take a step back. It curled in his belly and it made his cock even harder.

He wanted this man. He wanted to be loved by this man, owned and worshiped by him. He wanted to kiss Severus for the rest of his life, wake up with his lover, and talk to his mate.

Severus was not a very muscular man. His frame was lean and he was thin but it suited him. A few dark hairs were scattered over his pale chest and one trail ran from his belly button over the flat lower abdomen to disappear underneath the dark pants. Harry wanted to lick it. He blushed as he raised his eyes up to meet the dark ones.

"Do you want to stare at me all evening or would you like to….?"

Harry crossed the room in a few steps to press himself against his taller mate. He pressed a light kiss against Severus' chest, right over his heart as he pushed the shirt off Severus' shoulders. Gentle fingers tangled in his hair and his head was tugged up. He smiled at the light kiss that was pressed against his lips as his fingers traced one of the scars that ran over Severus' chest. He pulled away when Severus tried to deepen it and with a flash of mischievous green eyes and an impish smile, he sucked on a nipple instead.

He could feel the shiver that ran through Severus' frame as the older wizard hissed. "I know a better use for your mouth now…"

"I can think of an even better spot for my mouth." Slowly Harry sank down onto his knees in front of Severus. He glanced up to see the wide dark eyes as Severus swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down before he asked, cool as ever, "And what spot are you considering then?"

"Your…." Harry had to swallow for a moment before he whispered, "Your cock, sir…"

Severus' look was made of steel as he glanced down at Harry before he said, "I have told you before that you do not need to do anything you don't want to."

"But I want to please you…" Harry cried out.

Severus' gaze softened and then the older wizard held out a hand to Harry as he said, "I know, brat and you will. But I would rather have it so that we can achieve mutual pleasure. And if you decide to practice your fellatio techniques upon me, it will certainly not be mutual and I am afraid that we shall have to reschedule our afternoon for sex…"

Harry had to close his eyes. The man was doing it on purpose, he was sure of it. He knew better then to touch himself but he couldn't help himself as he pressed a hand against his groin. Deft hands lifted him and he was enveloped in strong arms. A light kiss was pressed against his temple as Harry released a soft noise of contentment. "Shall we go to the next step or would you rather cuddle and snog all day?"

"How about sex now and then a cuddle and a snog after?" Harry grinned up at Severus, content in the arms that were wrapped around him and the feeling of his mate's skin on his. It satisfied some longing in him that he wasn't even aware he had.

"I'm in agreement with that. Now, I believe that we should move to the bed, unless you wish to draw this out even further…"

"I want it to last…"

"I plan for us to do this more than once, so do not worry about it being perfect or making it last this first time. Sometimes these things are better done quick and rough though today I plan to make it slow and thorough."

Severus' voice was a low purr and Harry knew the shivers of desires up his spine wasn't just because of his voice, but also because of the quick hands that undid his belt and pushed his jeans past his hips.

He pulled himself away and slid his jeans off. Kicking off his shoes, he stepped out of his jeans, keeping his gaze level with Severus' eyes. He took a deep breath and then smirked and said, "Your turn."

A dark eyebrow rose but then Severus inclined his head and as Harry held his breath his mate began to undo his own belt. It was a maddening slow pace and Severus seemed entirely focused upon the task but Harry knew that Severus was teasing him. Harry unconsciously licked his lips as Severus undid the first button of his pants. His eyes widened when, instead of fabric, there was pale flesh and eventually wiry hair as Severus pushed his trousers to rest upon his hips.

His gaze dropped to Severus' groin before he glanced up to meet the dark eyes. Severus was smirking and Harry choked out, "You go commando under those trousers?"

"For today I decided to wear trousers and a jumper instead of my normal attire underneath my robes…"

He swallowed thickly and asked, "What do you normally wear underneath your robes then, sir?"

"That will be for you to find out."

Harry tried to keep his attention focused on the here and now but he found it nearly impossible to stop the vivid images that sprang to mind at Severus' words. He opened his eyes again and groaned in disappointment to see that Severus had not lowered his trousers further. They were simply resting on the narrow hips. But then Severus said, "You first."

Taking a deep breath he pushed his boxers past his hips. He kept his gaze firmly fixed to the floor as he stood in front of Severus naked and so very aroused. Severus had already seen him naked so he had no idea why he was acting so nervous but he was. He slowly breathed out and glanced up to see Severus pushing his own trousers down. Harry's mouth fell open as the thick, beautiful cock was revealed.

He felt a twinge of fear at realizing that that thing was supposed to go inside of him but it was drowned out by the desire he felt for Severus. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship that cock. Severus gestured to the bed and slowly Harry crawled on.

He lay on his back, reclining on his elbows so he could gaze at Severus. The older wizard slowly crawled onto the bed to lie beside Harry. Sure fingertips traced over his face before slowly traveling over his lips, his throat, his chest and then his stomach. Harry's muscles tensed in response as he felt the magic that the touch inspired. He turned on his side to touch Severus as well. He slowly explored Severus' soft skin with his fingertips.

He rested his palm over the man's stomach, feeling the firm muscles underneath his hand. He glanced up as he moved his hand, slowly moving it down towards Severus' erect cock. The man's eyes were intense and they were focused on Harry's face, gauging his reaction.

Severus leaned over to lightly run his lips over Harry's face, finally kissing his lips as he slid his tongue in slowly. Winding his arms around the broad shoulders, Harry tugged Severus on top. The kiss was deepened and Harry moaned, realizing just how right Severus felt on top of him. He spread his legs, allowing Severus to settle in. Their cocks were nestled together but Harry was content simply to snog Severus.

Severus' hands were above Harry's head as Harry caressed the strong muscles on Severus' back. He could feel scars underneath his hand but right now, he didn't want to know the stories behind those. He merely focused on the kiss, on the feel of Severus' lips on his and that wicked tongue curling around his. This was his mate and he felt connected to Severus in ways that he had never thought possible before. Yet the need inside of him was building and soon he would need release.

Severus broke away to glance down at him. The older wizard looked so handsome that Harry blurted out, "Can I stay like this forever?"

One eyebrow rose in surprise before Severus said, "You think that I would object to a naked, eager lover who would be happy to spend most of his time in bed?"

Harry grinned as he pressed a light kiss against the slightly kiss-swollen lips. Severus' long hair was mussed and the dark eyes were impossibly dark but to Harry he had never looked lovelier. "How will this work?"

"It would be easier to give you the explanation you seek if you would clarify which ithis/i you are referring to…"

"You know, the…sex…."

"Ah, ithat/i". Severus' voice dropped to a seductive purr as the man nuzzled Harry's neck making the young Incubus squirm before Severus continued, "There are several ways for males to have sex. I could describe them all to you but I would rather show them to you, if you are agreeable."

"All of them?"

Harry's mouth fell open and Severus smirked before he said, "Don't worry; we shall not be doing them all today. I'm glad that you think I'm capable of going several rounds this afternoon, but I do need some time to recover. I know that you may be eager, but this is your first time and I do not plan to bugger you so much today that you cannot walk anymore. I would not be able to get rid of your friends. There are also activities that we can engage in that don't require penetration…."

"And what activities can we engage in that do require penetration?"

Harry could tell he caught Severus by surprise because the dark eyes widened, but then Severus actually smiled, "Sly little minx, I think I will enjoy teaching you everything I know…"

Harry lifted his head to kiss Severus deeply and the older man responded before he pulled himself away and said, "I think that it is high time that I start to show you what I know. On your hands and knees…"

Harry hurried to comply. He glanced over his shoulder to see Severus had summoned a jar. Catching Harry's look, the older wizard scooped out something as he said, "Home brewed lube; it is one of the few things I brew for personal use…."

Harry could feel heat taint his cheeks; he should have known what it was. He slowly breathed out and tried not to tense up. He had expected that he would be able to look Severus in the eye but apparently the man had other ideas.

A finger brushed his hole and he breathed in deeply, preparing himself for the burn. The slick finger pushed in and Harry curled his hands in the bedding.

"Push back against me, Harry." He tried, he really did, but his muscles didn't seem to obey. The finger withdrew and there was a heavy hand on Harry's back.

He glanced back to see the arched eyebrow and he blurted out, "I want to be able to see you, not like this…."

"I have the perfect position in mind then." Severus could move as quickly as the wind because suddenly Harry had been pulled into the man's lap and was crushed beneath those lips that were perfect at kissing. He moaned deeply in his throat trying to pull Severus in deeper. He wanted this man and he wanted him now. He told Severus as much.

Severus rose from the bed and pulled Harry up to stand. Severus merely smirked at his look and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Just watch and learn, Mr. Potter."

Severus sat down on the bed, cock standing proud and erect and he beckoned to Harry. Harry stood in between his legs, gazing down at the older wizard as Severus said. "I think that we will both enjoy it if you ride me. I will prepare you first. This may hurt a bit, Harry, but I will be gentle."

Harry nodded. Severus distracted him with a kiss as that long finger once more circled his hole before pushing inside. This time Harry was prepared for the pain but his breath still caught in his throat. Severus gentled their kiss as the older wizard whispered, "Just relax, it will feel better in a moment."

Severus was right, especially when he added another finger and crooked them just so that it brushed something inside him. Severus' smirk was priceless as Harry had to support himself by holding onto Severus' shoulder. He gasped as he panted, "What was that?"

"That was your prostate…" Severus kissed him before the fingers withdrew; Harry immediately felt empty. He wanted something buried up his arse. He watched in fascination as Severus lubricated his own cock, the long fingers stroking firmly as the older wizard closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment. The expression of bliss was foreign on Severus' face but it suited the man. The dark eyes snapped open again and then those eyes pierced Harry as Severus held out a hand.

Harry accepted without question. He trusted Severus with his life. Severus was his mate, to Harry he was life.

He was pulled to Severus' side and the man said, "Now, I need you to listen to me and do as I say. Just lower yourself slowly….Slowly I said…."

Harry had to catch his own breath as he impaled himself to the root on Severus' cock. The Potions Master seemed a little bit dazed and breathless as well, but the hands that held Harry's hips steady were firm. After a moment Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare as he said, "What part of 'slowly' didn't you understand?"

"You're complaining then?" Experimentally Harry moved a little bit. The soft groan that reached his ears confirmed his theory. The next time when he moved down on Severus' cock the man thrust his hips up to meet him, pushing his cock in deeper. Harry gasped. This felt amazing.

Soon his own world consisted of only the moving of his mate's cock within him, the hands on his hips and the lips that teased him into a state in which he couldn't think any longer. It took only one touch on his cock to send him over the edge and he came hard with a shout of his mate's name. The contraction of his muscles were enough to send Severus over the edge as well if the man's own nearly animalistic growl was anything to go by. That and the hot fullness in his arse.

They were both trembling as they lay down intertwined on the bed and Severus still buried inside Harry. Harry tried to slow down his breathing, tried not to give into the sleep that threatened to overwhelm him, but it was too much. The only thing he knew as he fell asleep was that in his mate's arms he was finally at peace.

Hp

Severus pulled himself away from Harry reluctantly. He rose with slightly trembling legs and turned to glance down at the young man who was sleeping so peacefully. Rarely had his climax been this intense and it took him a moment to recover. Harry had fallen asleep moments after even when Severus had seen the young Incubus fighting the instinct, but in the end he had lost. Their coupling had been intense.

He made quick use of the facilities before climbing back into bed with Harry. The few short minutes without Severus had already made Harry twitchy in search for his mate and Severus wrapped an arm around him. It would take time for the bond between them to settle and for Harry to get used to the now very mature bond between them.

It would most likely mean that Harry would still be dependent upon him for sustenance. But perhaps it was also the chance that Severus had wanted of finding a lover who completed him and who knew him. But only time would tell. His first priority would be to settle Harry's doubts. He had handled the situation badly the first time around and he had reacted instinctively when Harry had come to him and told him Severus was Harry's mate.

He had thought it was a joke and that Harry would be genuinely distressed and disgusted to have Severus as his mate. But nothing could be further from the truth. Severus knew that now.

Perhaps the fates had played a hand in this. Severus would never know, but then again, he had never been one to resist fate. He glanced down at Harry. The young Incubus' sleep was peaceful but Severus couldn't resist stroking the dark hair underneath his hand. Harry was not as he appeared.

Severus had always accused him of being spoiled when Harry was nothing of that sort. Harry's upbringing left much to be desired. And then at sixteen to be confronted with a confusing creature inheritance and urges that would make any young man blush and stammer,and then to have a mate who rejected him, it must not have been easy for Harry. And yet Harry had borne it stoically. Not once had Severus seen the pain he had surely inflicted but that would change now, he vowed.

He would never hurt Harry again. He would be the type of mate the younger man could be proud of.

He closed his eyes for a brief nap, arms tightening around Harry protectively. He already knew he wouldn't let go, ever.

He woke up some time later as Harry cuddled closer by throwing his arm around Severus' waist and snuggling in. For a moment Severus was disoriented but a quick itempus/i showed him that not much time had passed since he had fallen asleep. He felt energized, more energized then he had for a long time. His young lover was lying beside him, breathing even, and Severus had to suppress a smile as he brushed a kiss against Harry's scarred forehead.

Harry stirred beneath his kiss, green eyes opening as he blinked up at Severus. Harry's lips stretched into a brilliant smile before he seemed to grow shy and he whispered, "Good afternoon, Severus."

Realizing what Harry thought was going to happen, Severus was quick to nip the younger man's fear in the bud as he kissed Harry deeply, "Good afternoon, lover."

That word seemed to be enough to confirm whatever Harry needed to believe as the brilliant smile came to the younger man's face again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good actually….I'm a little bit sore but otherwise I feel well. How…how are you feeling?"

Harry chewed on his lip as if he was afraid to ask the question. Severus stroked Harry's lip with his thumb as he said, "Do not be afraid to speak frankly to me, Harry. You have a right to ask me that question. I'm well, though I am contemplating a shower…"

Harry's gaze fell. "I suppose I should go back to my dorm then, right…sir….."

"Who said anything about leaving? I thought that you couldn't deny a direct command?"

"I…I can't…" Harry frowned.

Brushing a light kiss over Harry's lips, Severus said, "Then should I really order you to go into the shower with me?"

And Severus smirked as he watched how Harry shivered at his tone before hurrying to comply. This could be fun.

Hp

_Merlin, doesn't that man know what he is doing to me? Or is he doing it on purpose?_

Harry had to avert his eyes as Severus licked his lips after taking a bite of chicken. He closed his eyes but they snapped open again and rose to meet the dark ones. It had been a week since they had consummated the bond and while Harry could function almost normally again, he now missed Severus like crazy. That and the hard-on he got from the mere presence of his mate were distracting enough. But at least when he was away from Severus he could focus on his studies again. Things were slowly getting better.

Whenever he was in class, Severus would brush his hands over Harry's as he walked past or press his body against Harry as he surveyed his work. It was pretty distracting. He was nearly caught up in all his classes except Potions because Snape was so distracting. Perhaps he had to talk it over with Severus. He could drop Potions but that would also mean he would never be a healer. He had wanted to be an auror first but all the bloodshed at the Final Battle had made him realize that he would be quite content never to see another dark wizard ever again. He realized that being a healer was what he wanted to do.

He took a spoonful of his desert, licking the chocolate ice-cream from the spoon. He glanced up through his lashes at Severus. The older wizard was staring at him, eyes narrowed as he swallowed thickly. Two could play that game, Harry decided.

He swirled his spoon around the ice cream and then licked off another spoonful. He wondered how long it would take. So far they had lasted a week without each other's company in private. The next moment he glanced up Snape was gone and Harry glanced around. He was confused, but then a voice suddenly whispered in his ear, "Detention, Mr. Potter, for misuse of cutlery. You shall accompany me to the dungeons immediately."

It was a direct command and even if Harry wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. He rose from his seat, slightly sad to leave the ice cream behind. It had been good. But as he stepped in front of Severus and long fingers pushed into his hair, he purred with pleasure. He glanced back at his mate, Severus inclined his head.

Harry flushed. He knew that his mate was happy, that he had made his mate aroused and it was a good feeling. He had never expected that it would turn out this way. Especially after Severus had rejected him in the beginning. But as far as he was concerned that was all in the past.

A hand on his shoulder roused him from his thoughts as Severus whispered, "I never expected you to be the type to idly reminisce. Or am I wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

It was phrased as a question and Harry could easily make something up but he merely said, "About everything that happened."

"Expressing regrets?"

Harry whirled around and immediately said, "No, never, I like having you as my mate." He chewed on his lip as he glanced up and then asked, "Do you have any regrets?"

A hand pulled him against a firm body and then Severus said, "No, I've everything I could possibly want. A mate who likes me, who is an eager lover and who is very handsome. Who is somebody I have grown to love."

Harry glanced up, suddenly breathless as he asked, "Do you mean that?"

"I have never lied to you, Harry and I do not mean to start now. There is just one thing that I intend to change in the future."

"Oh and what is that?" Harry was curious now. He licked his suddenly dry lips as Severus answered, his eyes brutally honest.

"To make you my bond mate if you would be agreeable."

"Of course I would be. When you ask me, that is."

"When we both deem the time is right, then we shall take that final step. But be prepared that a life with me is not an easy life, Harry."

"I know and I understand. Why would my life be easy? If difficult is what it takes to be with you, then I am more than prepared to make the necessary sacrifices…"

"That won't be necessary. Just be yourself and that will be enough. But I am glad that you decided that I was your mate, Harry. I was blind before and it nearly cost me everything…I should not have doubted you."

It was rare for Severus to show this much emotion, but Harry merely reached up to tug his mate's head closer and kissed him deeply as he said, "Hush, it is all right now…I'm here and so are you and that is all that matters."

"And you are content?"

Harry smiled up at Severus as he said, "Yes, Severus, it is in my nature to be happy in your arms." And as he realized what he said, he knew it to be true because he was finally content in both his nature and his heart.

end


End file.
